It is sometimes desired to position camera modules that are hidden or are otherwise physically not apparent to a user. Since camera modules need to limit/control the light that gets to the sensor, the housing of the camera module is often made of black plastic so that the only light that hits the sensor is light which enters the camera through the camera lens. The exterior housing of the camera is the single largest component of the camera. Thus, the visibility of the camera module is not simply a function of the image sensor or lens, but more determined by the visibility of the exterior housing. As image sensors and optics get smaller, this reduction in size does not translate into less visibility of the camera module since the exterior remains opaque and visible.